


Monsters

by Silverphoenix1609



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forgive Me, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix1609/pseuds/Silverphoenix1609
Summary: "I didn't signed up for this."-Keith kogane, being carried by a scared as fuck lance while a mysterious creature chases down their asses.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDork/gifts).



Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before his hothead ass kick in and choke the life out of this tall dumbass-

"You have three seconds to explain what the FUCK is going on before i-" wind swirled at his medium length black hair as he glared at his boyfriend, who was carrying him bridal style while running like they were being chased down by flying sharks or something-

Lance gave him a shit eating grin, "uh, remember that cave we discovered on this planet?" Keith didn't answered, only crossing his arms as he stared down the cuban.

"I may or may not accidently pissed it off." Keith's eyes narrowed, "what, lance? What did you-" the black paladin's eyes fell on the view over lance's shoulder, his face going blank.

"Lance?" Lance swollowed, slightly shifting his eyes to his partner but soon looked back at the front to dodge an old, weird tree.

"Yeah?" Keith squinted, "does it looks like a wolf dipped in melted chocolate and has a branch-like horn?" Lance nodded furiously, his heart rate spiking up as he started to run faster. Finally, all of those tough training came in handy.

Keith was quiet for a moment, as he glanced at lance, then back at the monster, then again at lance, an unreadable expression on his face. He snorted, hand flying to his mouth as he bit at his palm. Lance glanced at him, a worried scowl on his face, "are you ok? Am i putting too much pressure on your leg?" Lance gestured at the torn up bandage covering the other paladin's leg with his head. Keith shook his head and suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Lance asked with a raised brow, and all keith did was to pat his back, "that's not a monster, lance." Keith wheezed, making the tanned male look down at him in annoyance, "then what is it? A unicorn?"

"No, dumbass. It's cosmo." Keith smirked as the red paladin paused, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Keith rolled his eyes, slightly shifting his weight on lance's arms to get a better look at that thing.

"Enough joking around, cosmo. He almost had a stroke." It paused, tilting it's head, watching both of the paladins for a moment before letting out a grumble and lance tensed, his grip slightly tightening on the black paladin.

"Keith-" lance dared himself to turn around, facing the thing, "if we die, i'll kill you." Keith shrugged with an easy smile  tugging at the corner of his lips.

"If i were you i wouldn't worry about that." The thing shook itself, just like when dogs tried to get rid of the water on their fur and mud went everywhere and-

Cosmo was now standing in where the thing stood seconds ago, staring up at the swordsman with bright eyes. The two were frozen on spot, mud dripping down their armor and hair and lance only managed an exasperated sigh.

"Sooo..." lance sweatdropped, "that thing was cosmo with mud all over him all the time?" Keith nodded, struggling to keep a blank face.

"Yup." Lance stared at the space wolf as if it was a piece of puzzle he couldn't find it's place and nodded slowly.

"Well, i guess that means it's gonna take ages to wash away all the dirt and mud..." Keith shurgged, an uneasy look crossing through his features when his eyes fell on the cloth wrapped 'neatly' around his leg. With a single glance, the cuban knew what was going through the paladin's mind.

"Don't worry too much about it, mullet. You might go bald." Keith gave him a deathglare. "Besides, i can help too, you know?" A flush creeped up keith's cheek.

"Can you stop teasing me about it-"

"I'm serious." An awkward silence stretched between them, even cosmo, who had been following them seemed to feel the tension in the air. Keith covered his face, even lance had a tint of pink on his cheek as he glanced down at the blushing paladin in his arms.

"Ok, fine. Just-" keith mumbled, crossing his arms as his face went redder.

"...let's just go before the mud dries off." Lance nodded, re-adjusting his grip on the dark haired male before continuing his way through the trees, cosmo trailing beside them quietly.

Soon, red was visible from afar, it stood out with it's red shield, espacially if you're stuck on a weird planet that has these giant green plants all over it.

Lance and keith squeezed in on the seat, whilest cosmo stood beside them, watching with curious eyes. Lance reached for the handles, guiding his lion out of the planet and then,let it lead them back to the castle itself.

Shiro was so going to chew their brains off with one of his lectures when they'd get there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you could say this is birthday gift for my friend, the cool friend. *clears throat* this isn't going to be that awkward so- *grins* happy birthday, buddy. *sniffles* they grow up so fast....


End file.
